


Possibilities and Surprises

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-01
Updated: 2000-12-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: CJ and Toby deal with the possibility of everyone finding out about their relationship.





	Possibilities and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimers: The West Wing and it's characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: CJ and Toby deal with the possiblity of everyone finding out about their relationship.

Author's Notes. I would like to thank cherryice for allowing me to bounce some ideas off her, and giving me an idea that I really liked.

 

CJ typically enjoyed Sundays. It was the only day that she really had time to relax. No matter how she tried she couldn't seem to relax that day. She was too nervous about what would happen the next day. As far as she was concerned there was no way that Josh would not tell Sam. Once Sam found out, everyone would know. When that happened she and Toby would have to face everyone, and explain why they had decided to keep their relationship secret. It was a conversation she was not looking forward to.

Toby walked up behind her. She smiled as he slipped his arms around her waist. She dropped the curtain she had been holding, leaned back against him, and covered his hands with hers.

"What are we going to tell them?" CJ asked.

"Tell whom?"

"Josh, Leo, Sam, the President, when they ask why we have kept it secret that we have been dating for nine months."

"Josh may not tell anyone."

"What exactly do you think the possibility of that is?"

"Not very high."

"Then we need to know what we are going to tell them."

"How about the truth."

"Really you think that would work."

"Yeah."

"And the truth would be?"

"That we realized we had feelings for one another, and thought it would be easier to explore those feelings if no one knew."

"So we leave out that it started when we slept together one night when we were drunk?" CJ asked.

"It's none of their business when or how this started."

"Okay."

Toby turned CJ until she was facing him. "Do you know what the most important thing about this is?" Toby asked as he caressed her face.

"What?"

"That we are tow people who are very much in love, and who make each other very happy. That may have been a little presumptuous of me. I know you make me happy. I shouldn't..."

"Toby, if you'll shut up I'll show you exactly how happy you make me." CJ said as she put her arms around his neck. She then kissed him passionately for several minutes.

"I think we should table the discussion on what we'll say tomorrow." Toby said.

"And what do you propose we do instead?"

"Oh, I'm certain we can find something much more enjoyable." Toby said as he pulled her closer to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing CJ did when she got to work the next morning was to look to see if Josh was in his office. He wasn't. She thought of looking to see if he was in Sam's office, but thought better of it. She was just going to go about her business, and what for the other shoe to drop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If she had looked in Sam's office she would have found Josh. Josh had noticed that Toby had not come into work yet, so he thought that it was a perfect time to tell Sam.

"I noticed that Toby's not in yet." Josh said.

'Yeah that's strange isn't it." Sam remarked.

"I guess he couldn't drag himself out of bed."

"Who, Toby? I swear there are times I think he doesn't sleep."

"I never said he was sleeping."

"What do you mean."

"Oh, let's just say I found out on Saturday why he's been in such a good mood."

"Why?"

"Apparently he's dating someone."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"And you know this how?"

"I saw him with her on Saturday night. They were at the movies, holding hands and all that stuff."

"Okay."

"You're not even interested in who she is?" Josh said.

"Okay, who is she?"

"Oh, you're going to love this."

"Josh, just tell me who she is."

"CJ."

"What?!"

"Toby and CJ are dating. They're involved. They're having a relationship."

"You're kidding me!"

"Nope."

"You remember when we thought that maybe there was something going on between them?"

"Yeah, we thought it was too preposterous."

"Apparently we were wrong." Sam said.

"Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late in the day, and both CJ and Toby were thinking that they were going to survive the day without everyone finding out. There was only the meeting with the President to get through and they both were confident that Josh would not mention anything in front of the President. They were wrong.

"If no one has anything else..." The President said.

"Actually there is one more thing sir." Josh said. "It's of a more personal nature."

"Josh." CJ hissed.

"Okay, Josh, what is it?" The President asked.

"Josh I swear if you do this..."

"What CJ?" The President asked. "Apparently you know something about this, but we'll let Josh continue, okay."

"Yes sir." CJ said.

"Josh, please continue." The President said.

"Well, we've all been wondering what's been going on with two people in this room. They've been in very strange moods lately, and I found out why."

"Josh is this really necessary?" Leo asked.

"You've been just as curious as the rest of us." Josh said.

"Yeah, so what is it?"

As the conversation was going on around them, CJ and Toby glanced at each other. They both knew that Josh was getting ready to tell everyone about them, and that they couldn't stop it.

"We've wondered what has been going on with Toby and CJ. I saw them out Saturday night, and from what I saw determined they are dating."

"Really?" Leo said. "Is he right?" He said to CJ and Toby.

"Yes." Toby answered.

"Okay. How long has this been going on?" Leo asked.

"A while." CJ said.

"How long is a while?" The President asked.

"Nine months." Toby answered.

"Okay. If the press finds out, answer them truthfully, and then let it go. It's a non-story." Leo said.

"Okay."

"Everyone except CJ and Toby leave." The President said.

After everyone had left, the President asked, "Are you happy?"

"Yes, sir." CJ answered.

"Good that's all that matters. You can go now." The President said.

"Thank you sir." Toby said.

When they reached the door, the President said, "Did you enjoy the adjoining rooms in Tucson?"

"What sir?" CJ said.

"Did you enjoy the adjoining rooms in Tucson?" He repeated.

"Yes." CJ said blushing.

"I thought you would."

CJ could tell she was blushing even more as Toby took her hand.

"Toby." The President said.

"Yes, sir?"

"If you're not good to her, you'll answer to me."

"I know that sir, but I don't think there is anything to worry about."

"There better not be."

"There isn't, sir." CJ said.

"Good. Have a nice evening and I'll see you tomorrow." The President said.

"Thank you sir." Both CJ and Toby said at the same time.

When they had reached the car, Toby turned to CJ and said, " That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Not as bad as I expected it to be. He knew all along didn't he?"

"It would appear that way."

"I guess we weren't as discreet as we thought."

"No." Toby said and he held her for a moment. "Why don't we get out of here." He whispered.

"I'd like that." CJ said laying her head against his shoulder for a moment.

The end.

  

  


End file.
